Crane
Grand Theft Auto: London Grand Theft Auto 2 Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online }} Cranes are heavy machinery used for heavy lifting or construction work that appear in some Grand Theft Auto games. Interactive cranes ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In GTA 1 and its two expansion packs in Grand Theft Auto: London, cranes were positioned at the docks in the games. Cranes were used to transport vehicles onto a ship where the player was given varying amounts of money depending on the condition of the vehicle. They are meant to be a source of income other than the missions. They are also used in the missions of the game. The crane works by driving a vehicle under a designated area and exiting when the crane starts moving and giving money when the vehicle is on the ship. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In GTA 2, cranes are used similarly to the way they are in GTA 1. A vehicle is driven under the crane and lifted into a certain area where money is awarded to the player. Instead of putting vehicles on a ship for export, the crane in GTA 2 drops vehicles into a car crusher. The awards given to the player are also more rewarding than in GTA 1 since certain vehicles offer some other rewards such as weaponry. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories In GTA III & GTA: Liberty City Stories, the crane is operated by an NPC at the Crusher. Players need to park a vehicle in an area marked by old car tires. The NPC crane operator will then automatically pick up the car, and put it into the crusher. The crusher would then close, as soon as the crane puts the vehicle inside of the crusher. There is another crane nearby the Import Export Garage, where an NPC picks up vehicles that the player has to deliver: these are the emergency vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA: San Andreas, the player is able to operate various large construction cranes around San Andreas outside of missions. The player can adjust the height and position of the object that the crane is holding (either a wrecking ball or a large magnet) and use it to smash/pickup objects. Cranes in GTA San Andreas are manufactured by DUDE or Final Build Construction. The magnet is able to pick up any vehicle in the game, with the exception of aircraft and boats. ;Known crane locations: * Doherty, San Fierro : Wrecking ball crane, at the construction site behind CJ's garage. * Easter Basin, San Fierro : Magnet crane, can be used to lift cars onto the ship for Exports and Imports, usable only after Customs Fast Track. * Hunter Quarry, Bone County : Magnet crane found in the eastern part of the quarry. * The Clown's Pocket, Las Venturas : Magnet crane, in a construction site near the Clown's Pocket casino. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA: Chinatown Wars during the mission "Counterfeit Gangster", the player is required to use a crane to dump cars in the water. Also, the player uses a crane to get Melanie's van during Parking Pickle, a exclusive mission for PSP only. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, an HVY rail crane can be operated during the mission Scouting the Port, where the player must move containers in the port. The crane is only usable during the mission. Non-interactive cranes ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories There are also some cranes in GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories that can be found in Viceport. These cannot be accessed. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes A crane is situated on the closed-off section of Frankfort Avenue, between Hematite Street and Iron Street. The mission "Bang Bang" in The Ballad of Gay Tony requires the player to destroy the crane with Sticky Bombs. Gallery gta 1 crane.png|The crane in Grand Theft Auto 1 with information panel explaining it, and a crane picking up a car. gta 2 crane.png|A crane in the Downtown area of Grand Theft Auto 2, ready to pick up a car. Gallery168.jpg|A crane used by Final Build Construction in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. NAGcrane3.jpg|A NAG crane in GTA San Andreas. NAGcrane2.jpg|Another NAG crane in GTA: San Andreas. DUDE-GTASA-magneticcrane.jpg|A DUDE crane in GTA: San Andreas. HarwoodAutocrusherandJunkyard-GTALCS.jpg|The crane that takes cars to the Crusher CounterfeitGangster-GTACW.jpg|Controlling a crane in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Dock_Crane_GTAVe_Driving.jpg|Trevor Philips driving a crane in Scouting the Port. Dock_Crane_GTAVe_In_Action.jpg|Crane driving instructions in Grand Theft Auto V. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the Easter Basin docks, sometimes the magnet will be too low. If the player drives an export/import vehicle onto the red marker while the crane is too low, it will cause a funny glitch. CJ will get out of vehicle as usual, when it's ready for exporting. But having the magnet on the car will cause the car to be hanging in the air, while CJ jumps and shouts as he gets out of the car. Even better, he will not be injured after his jump. (The car will still be successfully exported even after this glitch.) * There is also another glitch in the crane found in Las Venturas. If the player picks one of the boxes in the construction site, rise it and move it, it will be at some point stuck in the air, and the player won't be able to move the box anymore. If the player release the box, it will not fall and will stand indefinitely in the air. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Los Santos is the only city in San Andreas not to include any crane. A crane can be found in a construction site next to the All Saints General Hospital (excluding the PlayStation 2 version), though it has no equipment and therefore is uncontrollable. There are also cranes found in Ocean Docks which are uncontrollable. * Uncontrollable crawler cranes manufactured by NAG can be found in the Angel Pine Junkyard in Whetstone. Grand Theft Auto V *The default radio station for the crane in Grand Theft Auto V is Channel X. * The crane in GTA V doesn't have a first-person view during 'Scouting the Port', like the Cutter. de:Kran es:Grúa Category:Vehicles manufactured by DUDE Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Machinery Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V